Love Me Dead
by br0kenztar
Summary: Viñeta, Shizaya. Shizuo está de mal humor, principalmente por algo que Simon le dijo el otro día. ¡Dejen R&R!


Nota: Historia y titulo inspirado en la canción **Love Me Dead** de **Ludo**.

_Disclaimer: Durarara! no me pertenece, si no a__ Ryohgo Narita__. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Love Me Dead**

**Viñeta**

* * *

El hombre más temido de Ikebukuro estaba de mal humor y toda la cuidad lo podía notar ya que por donde caminaba, dejaba postes de luz o de transito y maquinas expendedoras golpeadas mientras que su rostro mostraba una cara de pocos amigos. Muchos aseguraban que el hombre vestido como barman se había encontrado con el infame informante Orihara Izaya.

Esta vez estaban equivocados. Tal vez no del todo…

Su enojo no era porque se había encontrado con el informante, aunque este de alguna manera estaba relacionado con que el rubio estuviera de mal humor. No se había encontrado con el pelinegro en días y no pensaba buscarlo, ni siquiera para matarlo de una buena vez. Todo por culpa de lo que le había dicho Simon el otro día.

_Flash Back_

Los enemigos a muerte se habían encontrado por las calles de Ikebukuro y antes de que Shizuo pudiera aventarle alguna máquina expendedora al informante de ojos rojos. _Afortunadamente _llegó el ruso de piel oscura para detener la pelea, sosteniendo fuertemente la máquina expendedora, evitando que el rubio pudiera lanzarla. El pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar sin salir herido, poniendo al guardaespaldas en humor de perros.

"¡Maldita sea se escapó!" gritó molesto, lanzando la máquina hacia un lugar al azar "¡Justo cuando pude haberlo matado!"

"Shizuo-kun saber que pelear es malo," dijo tranquilamente Simon "Shizuo-kun odia la violencia."

"Si… no me gusta la violencia, pero con ese insecto (1) es imposible no ponerse violento," sonaba ya más tranquilo, pero aún así su mal humor no cesaba "Lo odio tanto."

"Una vez escuchar un amigo decir que 'del odio al amor hay un solo paso,'" dicho comentario hizo que el rubio dejara caer el cigarro que había sacado para encenderlo "Tal vez no faltar mucho para que Izaya-kun y Shizuo-kun se lleven bien."

Lo último el ruso lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el hombre con ropas de barman estaba sin salir de su sorpresa.

"Sushi animar a Shizuo-kun. Sushi es bueno."

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde entonces no se había topado con el informante. ¿Y para qué hacerlo? Si con solo de pensar en lo que dijo su amigo el ruso, Izaya inmediatamente venía a su mente. Su mente empezaba a jugarle malas bromas, en especial cuando dormía. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a su enemigo cuando tenía sueños nada violentos con el informante? Una de las razones de su mal humor, no quería dormir con el temor de volver a soñar con el pelinegro debajo suyo y gimiendo su nombre.

"Maldito Simon…" maldijo en voz baja, de teniendo su paso en una calle desértica "Maldito Izaya…"

"No es bueno maldecir Shizu-chan~," se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz detrás suyo.

Volteó su mirada y ahí estaba el infame informante, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, una mirada con odio y sonriendo malvadamente a su objetivo frente suyo… el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, quien a pesar de su sorpresa regresó a su compostura de odio.

"Tiempo sin verte Shizu-chan," decía Izaya sin dejar de sonreír "Pensé que ya habías muerto de una buena vez."

El guardaespaldas se acercó hacia el pelinegro, quien inmediatamente sacó su navajo de su bolsillo. Se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para que sus cuerpos estuvieran a solo unos centímetros, teniendo una hoja filosa de metal cerca de su cuello y mirando directamente los ojos rojos del otro.

A pesar de estar atento con la navaja sobre el cuello de Shizuo, el informante no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. Si algo no le agradaba es que invadieran su espacio personal, nadie podía acercársele más de lo debido, ni siquiera su peor enemigo.

Sin dejar de mirarse o siquiera moverse de su posición, el rubio debatía en su mente si seguirse atormentando por las palabras del ruso. Si no hacía algo pronto, terminaría mostrándose débil ante la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Solo había una forma de saber si la frase y sus sueños significaban algo, y la idea no le agradaba.

Quitando rápidamente la mano con la navaja de su cuello y con otra tomar al pelinegro del hombro para acercarlo más a él. Con la misma rapidez besó los labios del informante, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. El beso no duró más de cinco segundos, no es que alguien los hubiera contado, siendo Izaya el que rompiera el beso bruscamente, empujando al rubio en el proceso.

"¿Qu-Qué demonios fue eso, Shizuo?" preguntó molesto, a la vez confundido el informante, ahora apuntando al rubio con la navaja.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Shizuo pensó si había sentido _algo _al besar a su enemigo… aún no lo creía pero lo había hecho y no sentía ningún cambio. Al contrario, sentía como el odio volvía a fluir en sus venas. ¿Tanto atormentarse para que al final no cambiara nada? Hizo una nota mental para recordarse en nunca creer lo que dice Simon.

"Un experimento… o tómalo como quieras," la sonrisa de odio que solo mostraba ante Izaya apareció "Pensando en una mísera posibilidad de que te apreciaba."

"Pero Shizu-chan, tú si me quieres…" se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, sus rostros nuevamente muy cerca "Me quieres muerto tanto como yo a ti."

**END**

* * *

**(1) En la traducción en Ingles, ponen que Shizuo se refiere a Izaya como **_**flea**_** (pulga en Ingles). Sonaba raro poner 'pulga', así que decidí cambiarlo.**

**Mi primer fic de DRRR! Después de darme una buena dosis de doujinshis y fics de esta pareja, me decidí a empezar con algo Shizaya… muy corto pero eso me pone feliz. Hice todo lo que pude para que no hubiera OOC y si lo hay, lo siento mucho.**

**Me gustaría leer algunos reviews con sus comentarios y no solo que pongan la historia en favoritos. ¡Los reviews ayudan a que mi ánimo regrese!**

**Mata ne~ **


End file.
